Dare
(DLC) |artist = Gorillaz|year = 2005|dlc = Febrero 15, 2012 (JD3)|difficulty = 2 (Media)|effort = 1 (Calmado)|nogm = 4|dg = ♂|mode = Solo|nowc = Dare|perf = Jérémy Paquet1}}"Dare" por aparece en , (como un DLC), y . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a male athlete in football attire. He wears a white and red helmet with headphones, a white shirt with a red '8' on it, a cyan long sleeve, cyan shorts, cyan socks, and white and red checkerboard-patterned shoes. He has blue hair and eyes, which can be clearly seen through his helmet. Remake The remake could possibly have made the dancer look slightly based off of how he looks in Y.M.C.A.. It features him with a red-and-orange helmet with headphones of the same colors, an orange shirt with a red number '8', and dark green-and-red sleeves and pants. His socks are in a shade of olive, dark green, red and orange, and his shoes now have a red and yellow checkerboard pattern. Dare coach 1@2x.png|Original Dare jd4 coach 1.png| Dare coach 1 big.png|Remake Background ''Just Dance'' It appears as a red room with red zoom lines forming a circle, like a football stadium. It also appears to have a moving wall made up of small light red dots. ''Just Dance 3''/''Greatest Hits'' (Xbox 360) In the Xbox versions of /''Greatest Hits, the zoom lines light up, and there are other lines on the floor,which makes it look like a football field, flames, and reflections of the dancer on the wall. Remake In the remake found in the files of ''Just Dance Now, there are lights on the floor which light up. Gold Moves From onward, there are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Put your right arm in front of your face while kneeling. Gold Move 3: Similarly Gold Move 1 and 2, but without kneeling and putting your right arm on your forehand. The right arm should be around the chest. Gold Move 4: Open your arms up as if you are surprised. This is the final move of the routine. Dare gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 Dare gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Dare_gm_3.png|Gold Move 3 Dare gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dare gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Dare gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups DARE appears in the following Mashups: * Could You Be Loved * It's You * Love Boat * Maneater * Prince Ali * Scream & Shout (American Dream) * She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) * #thatPOWER * The Final Countdown * Y.M.C.A. Captions DARE ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Eight Ball * Football Boogie * Football Boy * Locker Room * Silent Fall * Shutout * Touchdown Trivia *Esta es la única canción de Gorillaz en la serie Just Dance. Sin embargo, esta es la segunda canción de Damon Albarn, quien fue el cantante principal de Blur y cantó Girls And Boys. *Esta es la primera canción de un artista virtual. Esto sería seguido por The Hamster Dance Song, I'm A Gummy Bear (Gummy Bear Song), Tell Your World, Ievan Polkka, PoPiPo y Love Ward. *En el icono del menú de Just Dance, las partes azules de la bailarina son más claras. *''DARE aparece en Just Dance 2014 como J4 en Y.M.C.A. con un remake HD. Su camisa ahora es amarilla. *La canción tiene un avatar en Just Dance 2014, que puede desbloquearse al alcanzar el Nivel 400 en el World Dance Floor. *En Just Dance y en el rediseño, las letras dicen "Work it out", pero en Just Dance 3 / Greatest Hits dicen "If work it out". *En Just Dance 3, el entrenador desaparece con un efecto de desvanecimiento mientras realiza la caminata lunar, a diferencia de Heart of Glass. *El casco usado por el bailarín es el mismo que se usa en el video musical. *En el archivo .json de la canción de los archivos de Just Dance Now, puedes notar que el nombre de Gold Moves 1, 2 y 3 en el remake es "sad_gold". Sin embargo, Gold Move 3 es un movimiento ligeramente diferente. **Esto significa que se utiliza el mismo pictograma para los tres Gold Moves, y que el Gold Move 3 se debe realizar de la misma manera que los dos anteriores. **Esto también sucede en las versiones de Wii de Just Dance 3 y Greatest Hits. *Esta es la primera rutina rehecha en la serie que presenta tres estilos diferentes de pictogramas: **Pictogramas Just Dance 3 (de la versión Just Dance 3) **Pictogramas Just Dance 2014 (de las apariciones del entrenador en Mashups y Party Masters en ese juego) **Pictogramas Just Dance 2015/2016 (recientemente agregados para la nueva versión) *En el mashup de Scream and Shout hay dos pictogramas hechos para caminar al bailarín al comienzo de la rutina. Esta es la tercera vez que hay pictogramas adicionales en un Mashup, después de Idealistic en Addicted To You y I Gotta Feeling en Drop The Mambo. *En Just Dance, el título de la canción está escrito en mayúsculas; En todos los siguientes juegos, en cambio, no lo es. Gallery Game Files Dare jd1 cover generic.png|''Dare'' Dare jd3 cover generic.png|''Dare'' ( / ) Dare jdnow cover generic.jpg|''Dare'' (Remake) Dare cover@2x.jpg| cover Dare jd2014 ava.png|Avatar on Dare jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on and later games Dare golden ava.png|Golden avatar Dare diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar dare pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms PlaceholderPictogram.png|Placeholder pictogram Ymca coach 4 big.png|The coach with a different color scheme Y.M.C.A. In-Game Screenshots Dare jd1 menu.png|''Dare'' on the menu Beta Elements Dare jd3 beta picto.png|Pictogram from #thatPOWER s Mashup Dare jd2014 remake beta picto.png|Beta pictogram in Mashups and Party Masters, and in the remake Videos Official Music Video Gorillaz - DARE Teasers Dare - Just Dance Gameplay Teaser (US) Dare - Just Dance 3 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Dare - Just Dance Dare - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) Dare - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Xbox 360 graphics) Extractions Dare - Just Dance (Extraction) Dare - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Extraction) Dare - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Dareen:Dare pt-br:Dare Categoría:Canciones Categoría:2000s Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Solo Hombres Categoría:EDM Canciones Categoría:Canciones Medio Categoría:Canciones Calmadas Categoría:DLCs Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 3 Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance:Greatest Hits Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2014 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2015 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2016 Categoría:Jérémy Paquet Categoría:DLCs reciclado Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance: Best Of Categoría:Canciones Acortadas